


Im a Flirt

by Imalwaysdown



Series: Destiel Oneshots/Drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castielle - Freeform, Chick-Flick Moments, Cliche, Cute Ending, Dean Winchester is So Done, Deana Winchester, Deana Winchester is Trying to Impress Castielle, F/F, Female Castiel (Supernatural), Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Female Dean Winchester, Female Sam Winchester, Flirting, Flirty Dean Winchester, Lesbian Character, Lesbians, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), Pet Names, Pining Castiel (Supernatural), Pining Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Knows, Sam Winchester is So Done, They warm my heart, this is really cliche but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imalwaysdown/pseuds/Imalwaysdown
Summary: Deana Winchester tries to get Castielle to notice her feelings.Heads up, this is super cliche, but super cute
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel Oneshots/Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811056
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Im a Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if i should write more fem!Destiel stuff <3

Letting Deana go into that barn was a mistake, and letting her make friends with Castielle had also been a mistake. 

-And Being a completely clueless angel was not the best personality trait of Castielle, especially when her best friend flirted with her constantly. It wasn't going to stop until she realized that it was flirting and not just weird jokes or Deana just messing with her. 

Deana pinned so much that she might as well just had just been a lovesick puppy ever since she met Castielle. She was so much of a flirt already, so what would you expect if she didn't start flirting with Cas? She was super protective of Cas and was the jealous type. She knew Cas should have whoever she wanted, but she couldn't help but feel that pit in her stomach when thinking about her with someone else. She had even dropped having sexual encounters with strangers just for Cas. She would die for Cas.

Castielle was as much as a lovesick puppy as Deana. She might not be as obvious, but she had and would give up everything for Deana. She had chosen her over heaven and angels more than once. She went out of her way to make sure Deana would not be harmed. Though she perhaps didn't understand sexual relationships, she tried to avoid them. She couldn't think of herself with anyone but Deana. 

...

Deana was close to giving up on Castielle. Either She was way too oblivious or She wanted nothing to do with dating Deana. It had been eleven years already, and Deana had never wanted to give up until now. She was going to try make it as obvious as possible until Cas got or she completely gave up. 

Sam told Deana that she should never give up on Cas and that it was obvious that she reciprocated feelings. Deana couldn't help but doubt that.

She tied her light brown hair into a pony tail, and slipped on ash-grey pants. She kept a black sports bra on as a top, wanting to be casual but also look hot for her plans. Why try to make your feelings obvious to your best friend without looking hot as hell?

Sam came in the room a few seconds later, but then she quickly looked away from her sister. "Oh oh sorry—why didn't you close the door, Deana."

Deana chuckled, "Oh Sammy, I'm not changing. This is what I'm wearing."

Sam came back in with a confused look. "Why? Who are you trying to impress with your tits out?"

Deana rolled her eyes at her sister. "You can deny my tits are great, but I'm not trying to impress anyone." She started fixing her hair a bit before tooling at her self in the mirror, and she was satisfied with her looks. She turned to Sam.

"Mhmm. Right," Sam teased. Deana just then noticed that Sam was looking for something in her room.

"I'm not. Anyway, what the hell are you looking for," Deana asked, watching her sister go through her stuff. 

"I came in her to initially ask what you wanted for breakfast, but I'm assuming you're gonna go out now, and now I'm interrogating you," Sam said, smirking, "So who are you gonna try to get in bed today?"

"I'm not trying to get anyone in bed and I'm not going out," Deana answered, quickly searching for her phone. Once she found it she went out her bedroom door.

Sam started running after her, "Hey, Hey, I'm not letting you leave me until you-"

Cas came in the kitchen, wearing her usual outfit of a suit and a trench coat, "Oh, hello. Are we going somewhere special today." She has definitely checked Deana out. 

Deana smiled when she saw her. "No, baby, I just like dressing up sometimes." Cas started stuttering and Sam's mouth gaped open at that, and she immediately stopped asking questions and then left the room. Deana could see that Sam knew what she was doing. 

Deana walked up to Castielle who was eating strawberries. That had been one of her favorite foods when she was human and she still sometimes liked to snack on it. Her thoughts thanked Cas for an excuse to ask to kiss her. 

Cas finally got her words put, "ba-baby?"

"Mhmm, yes. Baby. So, are those good?" Deana asked, running her fingers through Cas's hair randomly. Cas shuddered. Deana loved her long dark hair. She could never get enough of it. She certainly could play with it for hours.

"I don't know I can't really, uhm, taste them," Cas spluttered as she pushes the bowl of fruit away. 

"You know, I could try them for you," Dean said without hesitation. Now was not the time to hesitate. 

She leaned in before Cas turned her head and grabbed the bowl. She held it towards Deana, "Sure!"

"I don't mean that way," Dean grumbled out and then grabbed one out of the bowl. She didn't even like strawberries that much. She fakes a nod and put her thumbs up in false approval of the taste. 

"What way do you mean then?" Cas asked. She grabbed another strawberry for herself. 

"I want to-" Deana was interrupted by Sam. Deana was about to punch her own sister.

"Hey guys, wanna watch a-" 

"No! Go away," Deana whined, she turned back to Cas who was giving her a weird look. Cas glances back at Sam with sympathy. 

"Deana? Why not. What do you wanna watch Sam?" Cas asked sweetly, tucking her dark brown hair behind her ear. Deana just stared in frustration. 

"Ok. Let's watcha scary movie," Sam said. She quickly walked over to Deana and whispered in her ear. "You better thank be later now that I'm giving you a chance to cuddle Cas."

Deana crossed her arms and whispered back, "Well I'm sorry but you walked in while i was about to kiss her! I could be openly cuddling her by now if it wasn't for you, bitch." 

"Jerk," Sam retorts before she walks away to Deana's room. 

...

By then they were halfway through the movie, and Sam was sitting on the floor while Deana and Cas lied on the bed. They were pretty into the movie before Deana saw Cas was shaking a bit.

"Hey angel, what's wrong? You scared?" She asked Cas, scooting a bit closer. Cas shook her head.

"I'm fine," Cas mumbled, barely being heard by Deana. 

"Yeah, Yeah, come here," Deana coaxed with her arms open for Cas. Cas got into her arms and sighed. Cas looked up a Deana and Deana tried her best not to coo. 

"What, you like being in my arms baby? Because I do." Deana brushed a piece of hair off Cas's forehead and looked back up at the TV.

"Yeah," Cas sighed out, snuggling a little close to Deana. Deana was about to explode due to her heart was beating so fast.

...

Deana woke up with Castielle alseep in her arms. They must have been there for a while because everything was turned off and Sam was gone. Deana shook her arm and felt that is was sore, she groaned. 

Shaking Cas awake, she whispered, "Come on, baby, you need to wake up."

Cas groaned a bit as Deana ran her fingers through her hair. She looked at her best friends through half open eyes a muttered out, "What's time is it?"

Deana checked her watch. "four in the morning, babe."

Cas finally sat up and Deana could tell she was hesitant to say something. Cas let out a long sigh and finally spoke. "Why do you keep calling me all these names?"

Deana went silent for a moment. "Cas, it's because I like you."

Cas titled her head for what Deana could see in the darkness of the room, "Of course, I mean you are my friend, right?" 

Deana shook her head and chuckled, "Damn you," She said, "No I want to be your girlfriend, angel."

"Oh," Cas uttered, "Oh! Th-That's why you wore that? And you act weird towards me? I-I should have known. Oh, Deana, I like you too."

Deana wished she would just shut up and kiss her. "Yeah, baby. I liked you this whole time. Ever since your cute ass walked through that barn door."

Deana was not expected the abrupt kiss given to her. She quickly took charge of the kiss and laced her fingers through that dark hair of Cas's. She pulled back after a while only to hear Cas whisper "Wow."

Deanas heart raced. "You're just so-"

Cas interrupted. "Shut up. You've told me that I'm cute already. Now, just look at you. You're beautiful."

Deana had not expected such a thing from Castielle. She seemed to use such formal words, but now she was telling her to shut up. Deana was whipped for Castielle.


End file.
